


Bottom of the List

by Raiven_Raine



Series: Going Through the Ranks [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SS Gavin has a one track mind when it comes to Elder Maxson. When he finds out the man is a virgin, he makes it a personal goal to do him dirty. Maxson, however, is not the most cooperative man in the world.</p><div class="center">
  <p>- - - - - - - - -</p>
</div>Gavin pulled back a little,  “Have you never… “ he struggled with how to say it gently,  “Done this before?”<p>He narrowed his eyes, “Is that a problem?”</p><p>Gav couldn't help smiling. <i>This was Christmas. </i></p><div class="center">
  <p>- - - - - - - - -</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the List

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Do you plan on having sexual relations with everyone aboard the Prydwen, Knight?” Maxson stood with his arms crossed glaring at Gavin angrily.

“Yup,” He flashed a grin, “I have a list, don’t be jealous, you’re on it...right at the _bottom._ ” His entendre was lost on the Elder, of course, but he entertained himself with it at any rate.

Arthur was not amused, “Do not distract soldiers from their duties or I will have you banned from the Prydwen. Do I make myself clear?”

Gav nearly rolled his eyes, “She wasn’t on duty at the time…” He shifted his weight and cocked his head, “Besides, some people really need a distraction and I love to help where I can...” And speaking of distractions, Arthur Maxson was always the biggest. Most times when the Elder was reprimanding Gavin for one thing or another all he could do was stare blankly and nod at appropriate times as he thought about doing horribly dirty things to that man.

_And this was quickly becoming one of those times._

“Are you really even surprised?” Gavin raised an eyebrow as he wondered if Maxson would give him a flying lesson off the deck for trying anything he was thinking about. More than likely. Would it be worth it? Probably. 

Maxson sighed and dropped his arms, “Nothing you do surprises me anymore.”

“Oh really?” Gavin pushed the door closed behind him and smiled, “Permission to speak freely...Sir.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, “Go ahead.”

He stepped forward boldly and pressed a hand to Maxson’s jaw and kissed him before he could react. 

The Elder grabbed him tightly by the wrist, “You are out of line, Knight!”

Gavin was pretty sure Arthur was about to kick his ass. “Yes...I am.” He licked his lips and smiled, “And you look a little surprised…”

_Was Maxson holding his breath?_

“You’re grounded.” Arthur seemed only slightly flustered. “Three days.” He shoved Gavin away by his wrist as an exclamation point to the order.

“That’s okay,” He opened the door and winked at Maxson, “I’ll see you in your dreams.”

“Four days.” The Elder crossed his arms, daring Gavin to continue.  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“I’m pretty sure my orders were quite clear, knight.” Maxson appeared from around the dark corner of the aft deck.

“Shit!” Gavin nearly fell off the crate he was sitting on as he startled then scrambled to his feet. He composed himself and relaxed as much as possible, “How’d you know I was still here?”

“You never do as you’re told.” The Elder was clearly exasperated, but there was a tense air to his presence as if he were mulling something over. 

Gav shrugged, “Well, you never did specify exactly _when_ I was to leave.”

“Do not test me,” His dark eyes were unblinking, “You have some audacity…”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, I probably should have asked first.” 

An annoyed look crossed Maxson's face as he shook his head, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“So…” Gav cautiously stepped forward, “Wanna make out?” He flashed a wolfish grin as Arthur stared at him incredulously. 

_He did not protest, however._

After a long moment, Maxson surprised the hell out of Gavin. “Go on then.”

Well, shit... He was definitely not expecting that. Gav stared stupidly at the Elder for a moment until the man raised an eyebrow, “Before I change my mind.”

 _Had he actually fallen off the crate and hit his head?_

Gavin moved close and slid his hands inside Arthur’s coat onto his waist, pausing to gauge his response. A hint of uncertainty mixed with something else flashed across Maxson's features. _The man was never uncertain._ Gav pressed his lips to Arthur’s softly, pulling him close to feel his heat. It took a couple seconds for him to return the kiss, but once he did, Gavin smiled to himself and grew more bold.

Maxson mimicked Gavin’s movements, placing his hands on the Knight’s waist as Gav kissed him more firmly, slightly parting his lips in question. Arthur answered in kind, but with a little more tooth. He was following what the Knight did and it suddenly hit Gavin what that look on his face was…

_Curiosity._

_Fucking hell..._

Gavin pulled back a little, “Have you never… “ he struggled with how to say it gently, “Done this before?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Is that a problem?”

Gav couldn't help smiling. _This was Christmas._ He cupped Arthur’s jaw in one hand and shook his head, “Not at all…”

He led Arthur into more gentle kissing that quickly became heated and hungry. He slid his hands up Maxson’s chest and over his shoulders, pushing his jacket off to fall on the deck. His hands worked on the straps of the Elder’s tight black jumpsuit as he scraped teeth against the man’s neck. Gavin tugged the hindering material down around Arthur’s waist, trailing nips and firm kisses along his collarbone and chest as it was exposed. 

He stepped back a little and looked him over appreciatively. “Fuck…” The man was goddamn beautiful. The pale moonlight accentuated every muscle, every line and every kissable spot on his warm skin. His shoulders, his chest, that little trail of dark hair leading down under the jumpsuit restraining his apparent arousal. 

Gav leaned in again and slid a hand down over the man’s hip, curling fingers around him as he spoke against his ear, “What do you want?” 

Maxson was breathing heavily, goosebumps running over his flesh. “I…” He swallowed hard at Gavin’s touch.

“How about…” The Knight pressed him against the cool metal wall at his back and knelt slowly in front of him, pulling his jumpsuit down around his thighs. “We start here…” Taking him in his hand again, Gavin smiled up and reveled in the look on the man’s face. _Curiosity._ Heated desire at something he’d never experienced before but longed for nonetheless. It was an incredible thrill to see Arthur Maxson so flustered.

Gav pressed his lips firmly against the beckoning trail of soft hair above the heated thickness in his hand, then moved lower. He scraped teeth along his hipbone as he slowly moved his hand on him. The small sounds the Elder made created images in Gavin’s head. Thoughts of making the man lose himself completely and call his name out in throws of passion. Dirty thoughts of bending him over the crate next to him and fucking him hard and fast. The Knight moaned softly as he pressed his tongue against the crown and slid his hot mouth over the length, delighting in the taste of him.

Maxson placed a hand on Gav’s head and the other against the wall as he bit his lip and watched the Knight take him with deep deliberate movements. He leaned his head back against the wall and let out a ragged moan as he began to slowly move his hips. It wasn’t long at all before the man let out a few feral grunts and clutched a handful of Gavin’s hair. 

“Shit...” The Elder gasped then clenched his teeth to bite back further cursing as he was taken by surprise at the sudden release he had lost himself in.

The Knight grinned and licked his lips, wiping the corner of his mouth with a thumb as he stood. “Did you like that?” Arthur slowly pushed himself away from the wall, breathing heavily. His face was flushed and Gav could feel the heat rolling off of him. 

“You want more?” 

Maxson swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. His eyes grew hard once more, “I...had a momentary lapse in reason…” 

Gavin tilted his head and silently regarded the man. He appeared to be embarrassed at losing control of himself and cursing. Or, perhaps, he was embarrassed about coming so quickly. 

“By all means, Elder, feel free to have more lapses…” Gav flashed a bold smile and placed a hand on the man’s chest.

He grabbed his wrist and his usual scowl returned, “That’s enough.” 

“Is it?” Gavin couldn’t help himself, he continued to push even as Arthur glared a warning. 

He shoved the Knight back and pulled his jumpsuit up. As he adjusted the suit, Maxson raised an eyebrow, “You have 15 minutes to find a Lancer and get off the Prydwen.”  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Maxson leaned forward against the tiled wall and let the warm water from the shower run down his back. Three days later and he still couldn’t shake the image of Knight Gavin on his knees. Three damn days of distracting thoughts and base urges. What was he thinking allowing himself to succumb to such crude behavior? Giving into lust right there on the deck like some unruly initiate or horny young Knight who couldn’t control himself.

_Yes he liked it and yes he wanted more._

He was perturbed at the fact that he wanted more. He wasn’t even sure what it was that he wanted, which further irritated him. He was inexperienced, but not completely oblivious. Arthur had watched interactions between Knights. He had caught Knight Gavin and Paladin Danse kissing in the break room a few times, but his thoughts never distracted him until now. 

_Now he was distracted by thoughts of what the two of them did in Danse’s quarters._

What would Danse look like on his knees? Maxson closed his eyes and ran his hand down over his wet body, imagining it was the Paladin or Gavin. Or both. A knot began to tie itself in the pit of his stomach and he bit his lip as he wrapped his hand firmly around his swelling arousal. He thought back to the Knight sliding his hand into his jumpsuit and touching him. He reenacted the memory in his mind as he moved. 

Again he found himself wondering what Danse would look like on his knees. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have an infatuation with the Paladin. He’d known him since he was young and as he grew, he had found himself a little enamored by the man. Dare he say it... He had a crush on him back when he was a teenager. But, dammit, he’d never thought about this. Never really wondered what it would be like to be taken from behind. 

Arthur leaned his head against the wall and slid his other hand down between his legs. Gavin was a frustrating, cocky rebel... And Maxson desperately wanted that man to fuck him. A quiet moan escaped his throat as he pressed a finger inside. He moved his hand slowly, sliding in and out a few times before adding a second finger. He tried to bite back another moan as he thought of the Knight behind him. Would it hurt? _He’d like it to._ He felt dirty thinking about it. _So fucking dirty._

He couldn’t help the frantic couple of grunts that sounded through his gritted teeth as his body suddenly shuddered with pleasure. He felt the tight ring of muscle contract around his fingers with the release and he nearly whimpered as his hand ran lightly along the hyper-sensitive skin of his ebbing hardon.

_So fucking dirty._  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Maxson stepped out of the airport shower stall, toweling his hair off, and he suddenly paused. He dropped his hands, throwing the wet hand towel on a bench and sighing pointedly at Gavin who was leaning against the wall with a shit-eating grin on his face. “ _Knight_ …” The single word held an entire world of irritation behind it. How long had he been in the locker room? “Are you stalking me, now?”

The Man pushed himself from the wall and shrugged, “I’m innocently here for a shower.” He grinned impishly. 

That damn grin of his. Cocky bastard. “Nothing you do is innocent.”

“Not true," He protested, “Sometimes I sleep.”

_Arthur glared._

“Okay…” Gavin spread his hands, “You got me.” He waved a hand flippantly, “But you’re terribly predictable.” He pointed at his wrist as if wearing a watch, “Every three days at precisely seven o’clock... Shower.”

 _Dammit._ Maxson readjusted the towel firmly around his waist and narrowed his eyes. “Get out.”

“You sure?” The Knight stepped closer and ran his eyes over the Elder’s body. 

He fought to keep his composure as images ran through his head. Perhaps if he put Gavin on his knees again the thoughts would subside. Or they’d get worse. His cock twitched. _No, dammit!_ He was Elder Maxson, not some base animal. 

“Don’t question my orders, Knight.” Crossing his arms over his bare chest only seemed to encourage the lewd glances. 

The man stepped closer and bit his lip, tilting his head to the side in question. 

How the hell was Maxson supposed to deny the Knight when all he could think of was his hands on his body? He wondered if Gavin could read it on his face. In his breathing. He clenched his teeth and wondered if the man knew what he had been thinking earlier. A voice in the back of his head whispered, _‘Take me. Right here, right now.’_ If he said it out loud, he knew the Knight would obey without hesitation. 

He didn’t move as Gavin carefully reached a hand out and placed it on his hip just above the towel. _What would the harm be in allowing it?_

The Knight suddenly pressed against his body and kissed him. Arthur raised his hands and feebly pushed against the man’s chest, but ultimately gave in to the kissing... He rather liked it. Their full soft lips pressed together hungrily, nipping and tonguing as quiet sounds spilled out with heated breath. 

Gavin trailed his hands over Arthur’s sides until his fingertips touched the towel. He paused briefly then slid them underneath, loosening the wrap and letting it fall to the floor. Maxson let a moan spill against the Knight's mouth and clutched his shoulders tightly. He was beginning to care less with every passing minute. Coherent thoughts started to slip as the man moved to his neck and traced his tongue firmly along goosebumped flesh and ended with a light nip. _He liked that, too._

He paused his toothy neck kisses and spoke quietly against Arthur’s ear, “Tell me what you want…” He bit his shoulder a little harder and drew out a deep sigh of pleasure. 

What _did_ he want? He enjoyed what the Knight had done on the flight deck. He wanted more of that. And he wanted to feel the man inside of him. He wasn’t sure what else he wanted, he wanted it all. All at once. As his head spun the only thing he could manage to say was a quiet, “Down.” 

Gav moved him gently until the backs of his calves touched the edge of the bench and he sat. Maxson watched intently as the man knelt down between his knees and ran his hands up the tense muscles of his inner thighs. He reached a hand up and ran it firmly over Arthur’s chest for a moment before pushing him back in a silent request to lay. 

He placed his hands behind him on the edges of the bench and leaned back... He wanted to watch him. Maxson bit his lip as the Knight touched him lightly, teasing. He ran his tongue firmly along the underside of his cock and Arthur clenched his hands on the bench. A knot tied tightly in the pit of his stomach and he inhaled sharply as Gavin put his mouth on him. He loved the sight of the Knight there on his knees, working with slow deliberate movements. 

It was improper, allowing a Knight to do those things to him... And he found that he liked the idea. It was thrilling in a very dirty way. _Scandalous._

Gavin grinned up at him as he ran his finger over the slick wetness glistening over the head of Arthur's cock. That look on his face sent a shiver down his spine. The man was so cocky, so self-satisfied. It used to piss him off, but right now it thrilled him. Maxson let out a small whimper as the Knight ran his finger down further. 

He pressed against the opening gently and spoke in a deep near whisper, “Relax…”

He whimpered again and it turned into a deep moan as Gavin eased inside. He put his hand on his aching hardon again as he added another finger inside. He moved slowly for a moment, then his grin widened as he twisted his fingers deeper inside, curling his fingertips as he withdrew. Arthur dropped down all the way onto the bench and let out a moan that was much louder than he intended. _He didn’t care._

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ” The knot in his stomach tightened considerably. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, arching his back against the motion. That felt so much better than what he did to himself in the shower. He whimpered as he moved his hips against the man’s hands. Maxson grunted, planted a foot against the Knight’s shoulder and grabbed the sides of the bench under him as he released. The second time, after his shower, had lasted much longer and he delighted in it. He wanted more. 

_Fuck. He was addicted._

The elder laid there for a moment breathing heavily with his eyes closed as Gavin sat back on his heels, still wearing that shit-eating grin. Maxson turned his head to the side and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Shit!” He shoved the Knight back with his foot and sat up. Gavin fell on his ass and laughed as the man stood and quickly started dressing. His shower time was well past over and others would be wandering in for theirs. 

Gavin remained on the floor, propping his arms up on his knees casually. “So... I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He pulled his shirt down over his head and glared, “Unfortunately for you, Knight, It’ll be two more days.” He pointed down at him sternly, “Don’t ever follow me into the locker room again.” Truth be told, he’d like more shower visits from the man, but he had to remain strict and in charge. He couldn’t allow that smug Knight to get away with doing whatever he wanted.

He groaned and stood up. “Awe, c’mon...you’re killing me.”

Maxson ran his hands through his disheveled hair and grunted, “Good.”

“Guess I’m going to take a cold shower,” Gavin sighed.

The Elder placed his hand on the door and smirked back over his shoulder, “Wise.”  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Maxson caught sight of Gavin wandering past his quarters and he stepped into the doorway. “Knight.”

The man paused mid stride and turned, grinning stupidly, “Yes, Sir?”

The Elder gave him a stern look and stepped back inside his room. Gavin paused briefly then followed with a little hesitation. Maxson closed the door and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushed him roughly against the wall and kissed him deeply. That smug bastard had left him thinking of nothing else than the time he’d return to the Prydwen and it irritated him. He’d been distracted from work constantly by dirty daydreams. _Damn that man for making him crazy._

Gavin placed his hands on Arthur’s waist, “Miss me?”

“Shut up.” Maxson glared.

“Mmm...Yes, Sir.” The Knight flashed that cocky grin of his and Arthur kissed him again just to wipe it off his face. 

He glared again and knelt down in front of Gavin. He knew exactly what he wanted now. _And damn him for making him want it so badly._ He hastily unfastened the man’s pants and jerked them down around his thighs roughly. He was barely aware of the Knight saying his name as he ran his hand over his half hard cock. The man’s body reacted quickly and he put his hand on the Elder’s head as he took him into his mouth. He’d never done it before, but he knew what he liked and he knew what Gavin had done to him. He had always been quick to learn.

The Knight clutched a handful of his hair when he got a little toothy then he leaned heavily against the wall and made quiet appreciative sounds. Maxson took it as a compliment to his actions and he reveled in those throaty noises. _Good._ He wanted to make that man just as crazy as he was. 

After several minutes, he stopped what he was doing and stood. Gavin let out a small whine when he stopped and opened his mouth to say something. Arthur cut him off with a stern look as he grabbed the Knight by the back of his neck, pushed him toward the bed pointedly and then followed. Gavin turned to face him and flashed that fucking shit-eating grin again. Maxson placed a hand on his chest and shoved him down on the bed. 

He pointed down at the man’s pants and growled, “Off.” He was done playing Gavin’s games. The Elder would not be turned into a stupid mess this time. 

The man raised his eyebrows for a moment then complied eagerly, kicking his boots off and sliding out of his pants. He pulled his shirt off, balled it up and tossed it across the room. Maxson didn’t take his eyes off him as he kicked off his own boots and pulled off his jumpsuit. He stepped up to Gavin and grabbed him by the hair as he straddled him. He jerked the man's head back and narrowed his eyes, daring him to say something asinine. 

Gavin gave a grunt and dug his fingers into Arthur’s ass, pulling him closer. He kissed the Knight with abandon. It was hot, hungry and toothy. _Maxson loved it._ He loved every moan and grunt he drew from the man under him. 

He pulled back and released his grip on Gavin’s hair. “I want you to do to me what you do with Danse.”

The Knight blinked at him in surprise for a moment then grinned again, “Yes, Sir.”

He growled, “Knock it off.” 

Gavin bit his lip and reached down between their heated bodies, wrapping his hand firmly around him and moving it slowly. Arthur buried his face against the man’s neck and bit him somewhat hard to stifle a whimper. _He would not whimper, dammit._ Not this time. 

The Knight gave a deep throated moan and spoke quietly against his ear, “Move up…” He uncurled his fingers and withdrew his hand, clutching Maxson’s ass again. 

He lifted himself up on his knees and pressed against Gavin’s hot chest for a moment. _He hesitated._ He felt the man push the precum slickened head of his cock against him and he held his shoulders in a tight grip as he lowered himself slightly. 

“Relax...go slow.” The Knight nipped at his neck, then bit him harder as the Elder pressed down a little bit more. 

_He didn’t want to go slow._ He had waited long enough and lost his right mind in the thick cloud of lust that damn man burdened him with. Maxson inhaled sharply as he seated himself down further. It hurt...but he found that he liked the pain. His breaths quickened considerably as he dug his nails into Gavin’s shoulders. He felt... _so full._ The thick pressure of the man’s hard cock was nothing like fingers. It was deep, gritty and made him feel delightfully dirty. He rocked his hips a little and let out the breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. 

Arthur lifted himself up again and pressed back down. He liked that. _A lot._ He moved against him, no longer able to contain the deep animalistic sounds that escaped his throat. The pain slowly subsided and left another degree of pleasure in its wake. 

Gavin suddenly grabbed him around the waist and rolled them both over, growling as he pressed Maxson down underneath his weight and moved against him. 

_Arthur fucking whimpered._

He curled his nails into the Knight’s back and lifted his knees up. The new position offered different sensations. He swallowed another damn whimper and drug his nails over Gavin’s skin when the man pulled all the way out and pushed back in more roughly. The Knight reached down between their lightly sweating bodies and gripped him tightly, moving his hand with every thrust of his hips. 

Maxson bit the Knight hard on the shoulder to unsuccessfully quiet a loud moan as he succumbed to the dizzying pleasure. Gavin grunted against him for a few more rapid heartbeats before digging his nails into Arthur’s hip and burying his face against the man’s neck as he spilled inside him. He dropped his full weight against the Elder for a moment then rolled to the side. 

Maxson closed his eyes as he laid there, sweating, sore and nearly panting with his stomach covered in his own spend. _Fucking filthy._ He loved it. He could feel the bruises on his neck left from Gavin’s teeth. There’d be marks. He smiled to himself. 

Gavin chuckled quietly, “So...I suppose you’re going to ground me again…”

Maxson grinned, “I'm pretty sure I told you not to distract soldiers...So, yes...You're grounded.” He turned to him and placed a hand on the Knight’s chest, “But not just yet.”  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
